


Derek Mad, Derek Candy Crush

by addtastic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, I literally wrote this to laugh at myself over, Pre-Season/Series 03, candy crush addiction, mindless crack, pre- ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addtastic/pseuds/addtastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek disappears for a hot minute and never in a million years would Stiles accept the fact that rather than being dead in a ditch, Mr. Broodypants enjoys losing his shit over a game where you have clear all the jellies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek Mad, Derek Candy Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordslikebullets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslikebullets/gifts).



> I'm so sorry.

It had been three days since Stiles had heard from Derek. Three days since anyone had heard from Derek. Nothing bad was happening, there were no emergencies, no real reason for Derek to be around. It was the first time since Stiles had met Derek that the threat of death wasn’t looming over them on the daily. For all Stiles’ knew Derek was taking a vacation in the Bahamas or went back to New York simply because he was tired of all the drama residing Beacon Hills with it’s Scooby Doo Gang of teens. 

None of those options seemed to hold water, however. The last time that Stiles had seen Derek he was almost...happy or as close to happy that his eyebrows would allow. He had been curious about some game Stiles had been playing on his phone, even asked Stiles if he could give it a try. The sight of Derek Hale, Big Bad Alpha Man with his tongue between his lips in concentration, playing Candy Crush on Stiles’ phone was a sight that would stay with Stiles forever. It might have to stay with him forever because it very well be the last time he will have seen Derek Hale. 

What the fuck? Where was he and why wasn’t he answering his phone?

It took Stiles two more days before he became annoyed enough to get hop into his jeep and drive over to Derek’s loft. Stiles was trying to prepare himself for the sight of an empty room or worse, dead Derek sprawled out on the floor, covered a devastating mixture of blood and wolfsbane. Neither shouldn’t surprise him, in their lives, death was something that was always lurking. Something big and ominous could just spring out of nowhere and kill or maim or just-just ruin the lives of everyone they cared about. It was probable and it was logical, but as the elevator climbed to the top floor, the old metal groaning in protest, Stiles was hoping that Derek just choose the easy way out and left and the alternative of being brutally murdered and left to rot was not the cause of the radio silence. 

The elevator dinged, coming to a stop and Stiles lifted the heavy door, bracing himself for whatever was waiting for him on the other side. He held his breath as if the smell of was going to hit him so hard it would knock him back a step. But there was no smell, there was no dead body, all the furniture was right where it should be, right down to the stack of comics, that Stiles was forcing Derek to read, sitting on the desk undisturbed. “Derek?” Stiles called out. It wasn’t loud, it didn't have to be. He knew if Derek was there he could hear him if he whispered. Yet, there was no answer. 

There was music coming from upstairs, drifting down the spiral staircase. Music and this strange popping noise that Stiles knew he knew but just couldn't place. He followed the sounds up the stairs, eyes squinting in the darkness. A glow was radiating from the bed showing a mound of blankets. “Derek?” He said again, a little louder. Still nothing, just the clicking of a mouse and the noise of the computer. “Are you playing fucking Candy Crush?” 

Derek’s head popped out from under the blankets with the worst case of bedhead Stiles had ever seen. Stiles was torn between being appalled and falling to the floor in hysterics. Derek said nothing, just look strung out and embarrassed with blood shot eyes and a full on beard. “What the actual fuck.” Stiles was all but tapping his foot with his hand on his hip doing the mom glare. “You’ve locked yourself in your room to play a game on the computer when all this shit could be happening to you. You don’t answer the phone! You don’t let us know you’re alive!” 

Derek wanted to say somthing, it was right there on his face ready to come out. He waited for Stiles to stop his outburst, “Level 133” He whispered meekly. What? When had Derek ever done anything meekly? 

“Jesus Fucking Christ, Derek. Charge your phone. Take a shower. And turn give it a break. Have you even eaten?” Stiles was pulling the blankets away from Derek, ignoring the way he was literally growling at him. “I’m going to take it away from your if you don’t knock it off.” 

“Level 133” Derek repeated. “Stiles. Stop.” 

“Nope. You’re done. Get up.” 

“No Stiles. Stop. I need to beat this level.” 

In a fit of desperation Stiles slammed the laptop shut, the room going completely dark except the glow of Derek’s eyes. “Now let’s get-”

“I HAD ONE JELLY LEFT!” Derek bellowed. Stiles couldn’t see his face and he really didn’t need to to know that he had just poked the wolf that was already on the verge of a mental breakdown. “Derek, it’s for the best- ow. Ow. _OW/_.” There were fingers wrapping around Stiles neck, leaving bruises no doubt. 

“I have been on this level for three days. I have ten moves and one jelly. I was going to win. I was going to beat it.” Derek’s breath was hot against Stiles’ cheek, 

“Sorry?” he tried to calm Derek with a light touch to the wrist of the hand that was currently choking him. “I’ll make you pancakes! You can try again later after you’ve carbo loaded and regained your strength.” His voice was rough and his words were rushed due to the lack of oxygen. “You’ll be able to beat it with all the brain food I’m going to make you.” 

The grip lessened just a little and Stiles sucked in a breath. “Chocolate chip pancakes?” 

“Anything you want. But if you choke me out, I can’t make any promises.” 

Derek must have weighed the pros and cons of dead Stiles or chocolate chip pancakes and it warmed Stiles’ heart that Derek let go. “Extra chocolate chips or I’ll rip your throat out.” 

“Oh here we go-” 

Stiles made sure to put extra chocolate chips in Derek’s pancakes, just in case the marathon of Candy Crush had turned something off in Derek’s brain that controlled his rational thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed!   
> Come follow me on [tumblr](http://haleanchor.tumblr.com/) and talk Teen Wolf with me!!


End file.
